Benutzer:RC-3004
} |1= } }} }} Sei willkommen, Über mich Realität miniatur|links Ich habe mich auf die Zeit der Klonkriege spezialisiert. Mit Jedi, Sith und Klonen kenne ich mich super aus, vor allem mit Republik-Kommandos. Deshalb bin ich bei Fragen zu Klonkriegern euer Ansprechpartner. Ich bin schon seit 2004/2005 SW-Fan. Ich spiele auch viele Star Wars Videogames, z.B. Battlefront 1+2 und The Force Unleashed 1+2. Ich finde die umfassende Handlung von SW einfach genial. Außerdem kann ich mit dem Lichtschwert sehr gut kämpfen, ob mit einem oder zwei, ist egal. MÖGE DIE MACHT MIT UNS SEIN! Bild:saber.gif Ich finde es wichtig gute Freunde zu haben und deshalb finde ich es besonders schön, wie freundlich die Jedipedianer hier miteinander umgehen. =) Ich bin seit dem 11. Dezember 2013 Administrator hier und konzentriere mich inhaltlich meist auf die Klonkriege. Bei Projekten zur Verbesserung und zum Ausbau der Jedipedia bin ich meistens dabei. Was ich gar nicht leiden kann ist, wenn jemand aus Spaß hier spammt oder Fehlinfos verbreitet. Auf die Klonkriegsbezüglichen Artikel habe ich ganz besonders ein Auge. Ich habe mich freiwillig dazu bereiterklärt Artikelschutz und Benutzersperrungen zu übernehmen. In-Universe Ich bin ein Elite-Soldat, gezüchtet auf dem Planeten Kamino aus dem Genmaterial des Kopfgeldjägers Jango Fett. Ausgebildet wurde ich von einem mandalorianischen Cuy'val Dar namens Walon Vau und lernte von ihm neben vielen Kampftechniken auch die Sprache Mando'a. Ich bin der Squad-Führer des Manda Squads und schätze mich glücklich neun weitere Kommandos, wie mich, hinter mir zu wissen. Zusammen bestritten wir viele Missionen und Abenteuer. Ich trage stets meine Katarn-Rüstung mit blauen Markierungen und meinen DC-17m. Ich bin der Republik stets treu gewesen, doch in der Anfangszeit des Imperiums wandte ich mich von meinen Herren ab und widersetzte mich Befehlen, um das Richtige zu tun. Von dort an diente ich ich lediglich denen, für die es sich lohnte zu kämpfen und denen ich vertraute. Meine Artikel Bild:DstarI.jpg Jediquote * CC-7567 * Pong Krell * Cad Bane Portale *''Mandalorianer'' + Autorenportal dazu *''Klonkrieger'' + Autorenportal dazu Außerdem habe ich mitgeholfen an den ausgezeichneten Artikeln: *Dunkler Lord der Sith 20px Meine Projekte Bild:DstarII.jpg *Mando'a-Wörterbuch *KUS-Projekt *Cog Hive Seven *Dark Side Compendium vervollständigen *Lebendige Macht *Kosmische Macht Geschätzte Jedipedianer Bild:Trinken.gif * Hjhunter, hat mir bei meinen ersten Wikia-Schritten immer zur Seite gestanden. * JP-Corran-Horn, ist voll nett zu mir, hat mir viel beigebracht und wir sind ungefähr gleich alt. XD * Solorion, ist total sympatisch. Mit ihm kann man sich super unterhalten. Wir sind aus dem gleichen Holz geschnizt. =) (bin jetzt EHREN-WOMP in seiner Truppe) * Flusswelt, hat meine ganzen Fehler ausradiert. Und ist auch sonst ein sehr netter Jedi-Meister. * Liz, ist cool drauf und zeichnet ausgezeichnet. * Jw-skyguy, kennt sich mit The Clone Wars gut aus und kooperiert bei Unstimmigkeiten gerne. * Ben Braden (Das The Clone Wars Projekt fand ich cool.) * Darth Hekron, ist ein Dunkler Lord der Sith und ist freundlich zu allen. * Jezzy13, alias TheDirt ist humorvoll und witzig. Teilweise kommt sie auf "Ideen..." * Kotuar, ist sehr lustig. Freundlich und entwickelt sich zu einem würdigen Jedi oder auch Kommando. *Snips, ist zwar noch ein wenig unerfahren, doch in bin sicher Ahsoka wird sich gut machen. *Lady Vader kennt sich voll gut mit Klonen aus ;) *Lord Dreist ist auch ein sehr netter Sith-Lord, der seinen dunklen Pfad mit Bravour beschreitet. und eigentlich alle mit denen ich zu tun habe =) Manda Squad miniatur|rechts|Das Symbol des Manda Squads - ein [[Strillkopf]] Am 27.1.13 haben ich und Kotuar zusammen ein Squad gegründet. Es heißt Manda Squad, manda ist das manadlorianische Wort für Seele. *Mitglieder: **RC-3004 (Anführer) **RC-2002 (Technik, Sprengstoff, 2. Team-Führer) **'RC-1806' (Scharfschütze) **RC-2013 (Scharfschütze und Waffenexperte) **RC-7750 (schwere Waffen und Geschütze) **RC-7170 (Scharfschütze) **RC-2402 (Sanitäter und Nahkampfexpertin) **RC-2898 (Scharfschütze und Sani) **RC-6070 (Sprengmeister und Waffenexperte) **RC-0077 (Sniper und Jet-Trooper) **RC-4499 (Hacker und Aufklärer) IRC-Channel Hallo Leute, ich werde versuchen regelmäßig im IRC-Channel vorbeizuschauen. Wenn meine Meinung irgendwann gewünscht ist, könnt ihr mich gerne anschreiben. Zitate Meine Lieblingscharaktere Bild:Obi-Wan(Episode III).jpg|1. Obi-Wan Kenobi Bild:Marcel3000.jpg|2. Yoda Bild:RexPortrait.jpg|3. CC-7567 "Rex" Bild:Darth Plagueis EGF.jpg|4. Darth Plagueis Bild:RC-1138-TCW.jpg|5. Sämtliche Republik-Kommandos, vor allem Omega Squad Bild:Jango fett Pose.jpg|6. Jango Fett Bild:Darth Bane HD.jpg|7. Darth Bane Bild:Qui-Gon Jinn.jpg|8. Qui-Gon Jinn Bild:StarkillersKlon.jpg|9. Starkiller Bild:Maces Test.jpg|10. Mace Windu Bild:Mundi-Mygeeto.jpg|11. Ki-Adi-Mundi Bild:Kit Fisto Lichtschwert.jpg|12. Kit Fisto Bild:Darth Maul in Cyborg-Gestalt.png|13. Darth Maul Bild:Darth Vader you.jpg|14. Darth Vader, nicht Anakin Bild:General Kota.jpg|15. Rahm Kota Bild:Gascon.png|16. Meebur Gascon Meine Lieblingsspezies ist die der Muun, weil Muuns schlau und anmutig sind. Wie man am Beispiel von Darth Plagueis sieht, können sie auch recht gut kämpfen und haben ein langes Leben, selbst ohne verlängerde Maßnahmen. ---- Wenn ich ein Star Wars Buch lese, will ich einfach nur in diese fantastische Welt versinken. Bei einem guten Buch finde ich toll, wenn man etwas aus der Sicht einer Person liest und die Wissenslücken des Charakters mit seinem Eigenen füllen kann. Das macht mir am meisten Freude beim lesen. Verschiedene Bücher ergänzen sich untereinander, selbst wenn sie nicht zur selben Reihe gehören - somit sind sie sehr gelungen. Andererseits gibt es Bücher, die einander wiedersprechen. In diesem Fall ärgere ich mich einfach ein bisschen über die Autoren und glaube das, was mir meine Erfahrung sagt und was ich für besser halte. Das Faszinierende ist aber einfach, wie sich die Handlungsstränge ineinanderfügen können und aber immer spannend sind. Das „Herausfinden“ neuer Informationen macht mir viel Spaß, weshalb ich auch hier in der Jedipedia mithelfe, fehlende Informationen zu ergänzen. Die folgende Navigationsleiste enthält die Bücher, die ich besitze oder gelesen habe, zusammen mit meinen persönlichen Bewertungen dazu: |1=Meine Buecher}} |INHALT= In persönlichem Besitz: Schonmal gelesen: *Jedi-Quest-Reihe (alle) *Jedi-Padawan (Romanreihe) (alle) Boba Fett (Romanreihe) (alle) Der-letzte-Jedi-Reihe (fast alle) Außerdem habe ich die Enzyklopädien: }} Erfolge Jedi-Ritter Seit 14:57, 1. Feb. 2013 bin ich nun Jedi-Ritter. Bei mir passt der Titel Kommander wohl besser, aber ich bin dankbar für meine Aufnahme in den Ritterstand. Jedi-Meister Seit 15:55, 11. Dez. 2013 kann ich mich stolz Jedi-Meister der Jedipedia.de nennen. Somit bin ich der allererste Klonkrieger, der einen Posten als Administrator hier bekleidet. Ich wurde einstimmig von der derzeitigen Benutzerschaft gewählt und möchte mich hiermit recht herzlich bei Darth Hekron, Darth Owsil, Lord Dreist, Skyguy, Solorion Darsai, Robonino5001, Flusswelt, Hjhunter, Corran-Horn, Mikasa Jäger, AWingpilot, Kunti77, Ben Braden und Kerem1234(5), für ihre Stimmen, bedanken. Ich gehöre nun zu den Top-36 Benutzern, mit den meisten Beiträgen :) Jubiläum Heute, am 11.10.13 feiere ich meinen ersten Jahrestag in der Jedipedia. In dem einen Jahr, das ich nun hier mitarbeite, habe ich bereits 3.237 Bearbeitungen getätigt und 347 Artikel erstellt. Ich freue mich an dieser wundervollen Gemeinschaft teilzunehmen zu können, die hier entstanden ist. Auf eine weiteres produktives Jahr! RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:09, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Basteln Ich bin gerade dran, mir meine eigene Katarn-Rüstung zu basteln. Am Ende soll sie so aussehen wie auf meinem Benutzerfoto. Hierzu benutze ich Pepakura-Vorlagen, die man ausdrucken kann. Man muss nun die Teile ausschneiden und zusammenfügen. So kann man sich seine Rüstung mit minimalem Kostenaufwand selbst bauen und danach selbstverständlich gestalten. Dies gilt natürlich auch für jegliche andere Art von Rüstung. Unter den folgenden Links lassen sich die Vorlagen zur Katarn-Rüstung kostenlos downloaden: *http://www.4shared.com/file/SSiBjvfh/RC_chest_letter_unfpld_byAdenn.html *http://www.4shared.com/file/IW9xFLUk/RC_shoulder-letter_Fierfek_Unf.html *http://www.4shared.com/file/zUP2znml/RC_bicep_letter_unfold_by_Aden.html *http://www.4shared.com/file/R9i85Wcc/rc_gauntlet.html *http://www.4shared.com/file/knCNgDse/RC_shin_letter_Fierfek_unfold_.html *http://www.4shared.com/file/BeKueZ9J/RC_thigh_by_Fierfek_unfold_by_.html : Wer kein 4Shared-Konto hat und auch keines kostenlos einrichten möchte, kann sich bei mir melden, dann schicke ich ihm die Dateien. Für den Helm gibt es mehrere Vorlagen. Einige bieten sogar den Imperial Commando-Helm an. Ich selbst habe es mit dieser Vorlage versucht: *http://www.4shared.com/file/xtwSBERJ/RepublicCommandoHDunfoldHardin.html Von der thailändischen Vorlage, die fertige Muster der Delta Squad-Mitglieder anbietet rate ich ab. Ich habe es zuerst damit probiert und es endete erfolglos, um es so auszudrücken. Außerdem gebe ich den Tipp, alles auf Papkarton zu kleben und die fertigen Teile anschließend mit starkem Klebeband von innen zusammenzukleben. Dabei ist es vielleicht unter Umständen hilfreich die Klebelaschen abzutrennen. Alles was ihr braucht um die Rüstung nun zu basteln sind: *http://www.pcwelt.de/downloads/Papiermodelle-Pepakura-Designer-583929.html (das Programm zum ansehen und drucken) *http://www.pcwelt.de/downloads/Papiermodelle-Pepakura-Viewer-582967.html (das Programm, um die Teile richtig zusammensetzten zu können ANLEITUNG) *die Vorlagen *Drucker *Klebeband *Papkarton *Schere *Klebstoff *Tesa (um von außen zu festigen) *Geduld Ich wünsche euch allen Hobbybastlern und Ineressierten viel Glück!!! Anderes Ich bin witzig und humorvoll und deshalb hab ich auch eigene Parodien produziert. Alle Star Wars Filme und sogar Batman the Dark Knight. Wer sich dafür interessiert kann mich ja im Chat mal danach fragen. 150px|und Kommandeur des Manda Squads 125px|Dieser Benutzer ist ein Soldat der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Administratoren der Jedipedia